Roobesh-ah
Roobesh-ah (born Roobesha Reuelia Wilkerson on April 5, 1980 (Age 31) is an American rapper and singer. She is under the label, GhettoBitches. It is a subsidiary of the jAy-B Records. She is the cousin of Croneesha Jones 2010 - 2011 "Hoe On Da Skreet" Hoe On Da Skreet is Roobesh-ah's debut album. Originally planned to be a mixtape, the record company reviewed over the material and we claimed it as an album. She currently has the lead single, The Time (Fuck Me Bitch), and Shake That Ass as singles. On January 31, 2011, Roobesh-ah announced that the third single off the album is "Flawless Hoe" On February 1, 2011, Roobesh-ah, via Facebook, announced the title of her sophomore album to released in 2012. It is named "I Ain't Stoppin." On February 18, 2011, she announced it will be released March 1, 2012. Later, on February 19, she announced "Only Hoe" and A Donky Donk as the fourth and fifth singles off the album. On February 21, 2011, she announced Hoe On Da Skreet will be re released as Hoe On Da Skreet 2.0 featuring 8 new tracks, available March 20, 2011. 2011 "Hoe On Da Skreet 2.0" and "I Ain't Stoppin" On February 21, 2011, she announced Hoe On Da Skreet will be re released as Hoe On Da Skreet 2.0 featuring 8 new tracks, available March 20, 2011. On the same day, she released the standard and deluxe covers of I Ain't Stoppin. She went on later to say, "Hoe On Da Skreet 2.0 is definitely a taste of I Ain't Stoppin. The 2nd Disc of that album is so much more than HODS 1.0. You'll love this album, and you'll get a taste of what I Ain't Stoppin will have. And yes, the first single will be Hoe On The Street. Definitely, it's not done yet, but it'll be done very soon!" Hoe On The Street will serve as the last single off of Hoe On Da Skreet. The release date for I Ain't Stoppin has been moved to April 22, 2011. Later in February, she went on to say "There are three songs on this re-release that are DEFINITELY tastes of I Ain't Stoppin. Those are, "Take You Over", "We've Been Through", even "Hoe On The Street" sounds like material of I Ain't Stoppin! It's definitely a countdown to my best album I've made, so far." The first single off I Ain't Stoppin has been confirmed to be "I Ain't Stoppin" On May 13, 2011, the standard version of I Ain't Stoppin was released. On May 13, 2011, it was announced that Let 'Em Hate! will be the third single. Late 2011 - Present Third Album Since I Ain't Stoppin flopped, Roobesh-ah has confirmed that she will start working on her third album. No information on the album, no songs, or anything else has been confirmed for the album or mentioned. Discography Albums *Hoe On Da Skreet (Early 2011) *I Ain't Stoppin (Mid 2011) Compilation Albums *The Originals Singles *'Hoe On Da Skreet': The Time (Fuck Me Bitch); Shake That Ass; Flawless Hoe; Only Hoe; A Donky Donk; Hoe On The Street *'I Ain't Stoppin': I Ain't Stoppin; Roobesha Tonight; Let 'Em Hate! *'TBA': Big Fat Ass Featured Singles *'Croneesha Jones': Watch Me Steal Ya Man